


Important Things

by IvyCpher



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: 'wait I thought we were already dating', Fluff, M/M, Pining, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Snufkin invites Moomin out with him one evening because the cards revealed to him that something important would happen to him soon and he wants Moomin to be with him.





	Important Things

It was to be winter soon and apart from the snow and long cold nights, it would mean two very important things for Moomintroll. One was that he and his family would be hibernating soon, and two was that Snufkin would be leaving for the south soon.

Moomin loved the fall, he really did. Jumping in big bright piles of leaves, Mamma's special pumpkin bread, and getting to he snuggled up inside Moomin House with a mystery book of some sort while a fire crackled lively in the fireplace.

But then, he also disliked fall. He was always tired and taking naps with his hibernation around the corner, and for the fact that Snufkin would be leaving soon. Moomin knew that he shouldn't really be all that sad that Snufkin left in the winter since he wouldn't even be able to properly miss him anyway, but it still made him sad. It made him sad because while Moomin was safe and asleep at home, Snufkin was out and traveling all by himself with no one to worry about him.

Oh how Moomin wished winter would just stall itself! 

Moomin walked slowly through the curvy little footpath that went through his yard and then over the billy goat bridge, across it he could see Snufkin's tent and a little fire. Snufkin had invited him to come over and he was very happy about it.

"Snufkin!" Moomin smiled as he stepped off the bridge and hurried to the opening in his tent.

Snufkin parted the tent's flaps and poked his head out, "Oh hello, Moomin." He smiled softly. "Glad to see that you could make it." He crawled out of his tent, stood up, and wiped off the front of his cloak with his hands.

"Did you need me for something?" Moomin asked.

Snufkin nodded, "Yes, but only if you want to come with me somewhere."

"Oh of course! I'd be happy to go anywhere with you, Snufkin." And when Moomin realized he said that he felt his ears go pink.

Snufkin laughed, "That's great, Moomin. I was actually thinking about a little adventure, why don't I tell you more inside?" He leaned down and pulled back one of the tent's flaps.

"An adventure?" Moomin echoed as he crawled into the tent. "Why that sounds great!" He sat in the far back of the tent, it wasn't filled with much except for a single bedroll, a folded blanket, and a meager pillow.

"I knew you'd think so," Snufkin crawled in and sat besides Moomin. "You see, I was reading the cards yesterday morning and they told me to head deep into the forest for something important to happen. I don't know what it could be, but if it's as important as I think it is, then I thought you should be there."

"R-Really?" Moomin twiddled his fingers, he was surprised that Snufkin would invite him to attend such a serious thing. "Your cards are usually right too.. When would we go?"

"Tonight, when the moon is as high as the trees. You'll have to be especially quiet so Little My or anyone else doesn't follow you."

"Oh of course," Little My had been butting in on his time with Snufkin lately and it really bothered Moomin. He wondered it she just tagged along to annoy him and he wouldn't be surprised if she did. Because whenever Little My was around, she always talked too loudly about how Moomin liked Snufkin- and how she knew that he liked Snufkin he had no idea because Moomin was certain that he was discreet about it. Nonetheless though, Snufkin never seemed to notice when she said things that could lead to Moomin's feelings being outed, so he supposed that it was okay. "She hasn't left us alone lately."

"She hasn't," Snufkin shook his head. "She's probably just lonely though, our mother doesn't have time for her like she didn't have time for me." He shrugged softly and patted Moomin on the shoulder. "Aside from that though, I'm happy that you can come with me tonight."

"Yeah, so am I."

The rest of the day went horribly slow for Moomin, he was distracted and constantly looking at the time. But time seemed to move slower than usual, it always did when you just wanted it to move faster. It didn't help that Little My kept pestering him with a dozen questions  _ why  _ he was distracted. He finally just decided to go up to his room so he could be away from her, and so he could take a nap so he wouldn't be tired when it came time to see Snufkin.

But as Moomin tossed and turned in bed, it was hard for him to sleep. His mind was too full of tonight and how he and Snufkin would get to be alone, and how something important was going to happen to Snufkin. He groaned and covered his face with his paws, "I've got to stop thinking of Snufkin," Moomin muttered with a blush warming his paws. It was hard to stop thinking about someone when you loved them, even if it just was for a little bit to take a nap.

Sooner or later, Moomin fell asleep without realizing it, and then even later he woke up again without remembering that he fell asleep. It was a very odd feeling.

With a yawn, Moomin clambered out of his bed and looked out his window. The moon was out and shining like a polished stone in the sky, it wasn't quite as tall as the trees though, but Moomin thought it was a good time to set out. He wouldn't want to be late.

Slowly and carefully, Moomin set out of his room. He stepped on all of the boards that didn't creak and tiptoed down the staircase. He would've taken his window latter but he didn't want it to bump against the side of the house on his dissent and disturb anyone's sleep. After he was down the stairs, Moomin paused in the dining room and listened. There was no noise except faint snores from upstairs, he was safe.

Moomin smiled to himself and quickly left the inside of the house, the outside air was chilly but he was too excited to care. He shut the front door carefully behind him and jumped off the front steps into the yard. In the distance, he could see a small light by where Snufkin's tent was, that must have meant that Snufkin was already up and ready! At that thought, Moomin started to run through the yard to Snufkin's tent.

The closer he got, the brighter the light got. When he was halfway there, he could see Snufkin, illuminated by the flickering light. By the time he got there, Moomin was panting. "H-Hello, Snufkin."

"Oh good evening, Moomin. You know you didn't have to run like that, I would've waited for you."

"I know, it's just that I'm so excited." Moomin took in a big breath of air and then slowly released it. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled softly.

"That's good to know," Snufkin laughed softly. "I'm excited too," he removed a lantern, the light Moomin had seen from Moomin House, from crooked stick that had been stuck into the ground. "Ready to go then?"

"Of course!"

Snufkin smiled and didn't say anything, he turned forward and started into the woods. Moomin followed behind him.

The moon cut easily through the trees bare branches, making the ground look like a broken mirror. Around them the wind whispered through stray leaves on the ground, and small things rustled here and there. Moomin would've felt scared had he been on his own, but he wasn't. He was never frightened when Snufkin was around.

"Do you have any idea what this important thing is, Snufkin?" Moomin asked after they had been walking in silence for quite some time.

Snufkin was quiet for a moment before he responded, "I think I know what it is, but I'm not too sure. Perhaps it could be my next travel place."

"Oh," It made Moomin a little sad that Snufkin might already be thinking of where he was going to go when winter came. He wondered if he was looking forward to winter and where he would travel next. It would make Moomin very sad if Snufkin was looking forward to leaving Moomin Valley. "Well maybe it's something else."

Snufkin lifted the lantern up and looked over at Moomin, "What do you think it is, Moomin?"

"Oh um.." Moomin put his paw to his cheek and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well then it will be a great surprise for the both of us then."

And they got quiet again, walking in the dark of the night with their lantern providing just a bulb of light around them. They walked and walked what had to be a long ways, but Moomin wasn't at all tired. They came to a small clearing and Snufkin stopped so suddenly that Moomin accidentally bumped into him.

"Oof- sorry, Snufkin. Why did we stop?"

Snufkin smiled softly, "I think this is where it will happen." He lifted up the lantern high above his head to cast its light as far as he could.

All Moomin could see was the black darkness. "Oh but I can't see anything!"

"You can't see them?" Snufkin asked softly. "Let's try this then," he put the lantern in front of his face, slid one of the panels of glass away and blew out the small flame. "What about now?"

Moomin blinked at the complete sudden darkness. It took his eyes a moment, but instead of everything looking dark and black he started to see the fuzzy outlines of great giant rocks and in the middle of them- "Snufkin is that.." Moomin started unsurely, taking a step forward and grabbing ahold of his arm so that he wouldn't lose himself in the dark.

"Yep," Snufkin said.

And the longer he looked at it, the better Moomin could see it.

It the midst of the rocks was a giant turtle shell, it was the size of a house and hollow.

"Wow.." Moomin whispered. He had never been to this place before, he looked over at Snufkin. "It's amazing, but surely this can't be the important thing."

"Oh no, I think that the shell is just here to let us know we're in the right place is all." Moomin still had a hold of his arm, but he slipped out of his grip and took his paw instead. "Let's sit down then and wait."

Snufkin had held his hand dozens of times before, but now that they were in the dark it felt different.. More special. Moomin just hoped that Snufkin couldn't see the blush that was warming his cheeks. "O-Okay then."

And they sat down in the grass together, with their hands locked. Snufkin laid back and Moomin followed suit. The night was quiet as most fall nights were and the sky twinkled with little stars.

Moomin sighed into the darkness. He knew he should be happy right now since he was out with Snufkin and that they were having a great time. But he still couldn't help but feel a little depressed, soon this night would end and they would head back home. And then winter would come in a flash and a whole nother year would pass of Moomin loving Snufkin but never telling him. But with Snufkin holding his paw, Moomin seemed to keep just a smidge of a happy feeling in his chest.

The wind blew around them and Moomin could feel the hairs raising on Snufkin's wrist, he was probably cold. He hoped that Snufkin wouldn't get sick as they waited for the important thing to come.

And they were quiet. Quiet, quiet, quiet. Oh it seemed to Moomin that he and Snufkin ever talked anymore when they were alone, and that made him sad. Moomin rolled over on his side and looked over at Snufkin, he had pulled his hat over his face. He wondered if he was asleep. "Snufkin?" Moomin whispered.

"Yes, Moomin?" Snufkin whispered back from underneath his hat.

Moomin bit his lip, he didn't have anything to say really. The thought crossed his mind that that maybe now would be a good time to tell Snufkin how he felt. They were alone and the night was asleep, not a soul but the turtle shell would hear them. "I just.." No, he shook his head of that thought. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea after all. "Nevermind, it's not important."

Snufkin pushed back the brim of his hat with his knuckles, he looked at Moomin for a second and didn't say anything. "You sure?"

Moomin went quiet for a moment, he thought briefly that if he didn't tell Snufkin now, he might never do it. "Well.." He looked up at the sky. "You know, Snufkin… I really do like you."

Snufkin followed Moomin's gaze to the stars. "I know, Moomin, I like you too."

Moomin blinked, "You-.. Y-You do know how I mean it right?"

"Yes, do you know how I mean it?"

"Only if you mean the same as me then. What do you mean by it, Snufkin?"

"I mean that I love you, Moomin." Snufkin said simply. "Didn't you know? I thought that we.. well were together already."

Moomin felt his whole body heat up like a kettle in embarrassment. "Oh, Snufkin! I didn't know at all!" He covered his face with his paws and shook his head. "Oh I'm so embarrassed!"

Snufkin laughed softly, he scooted closer to Moomin and sat up. He gently pried his paws from his face. "Don't be embarrassed, Moomin." He tipped his hat back. "If anyone should be embarrassed, it would be me for thinking that we were together," he smiled softly and held both of Moomin's paws in his hands.

"I still feel embarrassed," Moomin whispered, he wanted to hide his face again but he also didn't want to stop holding Snufkin's hands. He sighed loudly and looked up at Snufkin. "How long have you thought-?"

"Two years."

"Oh dear!" Moomin sat up. "I feel so horrible now."

"Moomin, come on now, it's alright!" Snufkin kissed the back of Moomin's paw and shook his head. "Really, don't feel bad over nothing."

It was the kiss that calmed Moomin down some. He took in a breath and nodded slowly, "Alright then, Snufkin." He muttered. "So.. So what does that make us now?"

"Well, would you like to be together then?"

"I would really like it."

"Then we're together then," Snufkin smiled. "And both parties are aware."

Moomin giggled in the darkness. "Yes they are," He smiled back.

Slowly Snufkin released Moomin's paws and scooted closer to his side. They both leaned against each other in the dark and Moomin felt much better than he had all fall.

Snufkin yawned into his hand, "You know, Moomin, I think we should be headed back soon. It's very late, people might be suspicious of us if we're tired tomorrow morning."

"Oh yes, but what about the important thing, Snufkin?"

"Well.. I already have the important thing now. Don't you know what it is?"

"What?"

"It's you," Snufkin kissed Moomin's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I even finished half of the 1990s Moomin? No. Am I going to write for it anyways? Yes.


End file.
